


first kiss

by hauntednakano (battlecities)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecities/pseuds/hauntednakano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash February and initially posted on Tumblr. Here for archival purposes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February and initially posted on Tumblr. Here for archival purposes.

Ino is drunk the first time she kisses Sakura, easy laughter spilling out of her lips as she leans too close, a half-hearted protest spilling out Sakura's chapped lips as the heavy scent of alcohol puffs warmly into her face. Her eyes are closed as she bridges the distance, heat rising in a tight coil as she chases the alcohol from their breaths. Their noses bump awkwardly, but it's easy enough to push to the left, and settle her cheek against Sakura's.

They stop, gasping for breath, and it breaks the moment, Ino pulling away as a dim corner of her drunken mind realises what she's done. She waits for the look of betrayal, the protests. They don't come. Instead, Sakura is staring at her, something indecipherable in her eyes. _She has such long lashes._ Sakura smiles, and Ino thinks _'oh'_ as Sakura leans in to kiss her again.

The kiss is soft, and Ino can taste the lingering sweetness of the fruit in the drink that Sakura ordered, drifting in and out of the forest scented shampoo that all Konoha ninja used, and something deeper than that, a scent that was uniquely Sakura, lingering traces of the hospital, the sharp tang of antiseptic and the musk of her sweat.

They pull apart again, the noise of the dance floor thumping loudly in her ears, consuming the beat of her heart, couples and strangers dancing together, losing themselves to the rhythm. 

Sakura opens her mouth, long pink bangs framing her face, before snapping it shut as she sees Ino do the same. They stare at each other for a long moment, and Ino can't help but notice the desire written on Sakura's face, flushed face and dilated pupils. The space between them stretches, time dragged out by the sparks of tension between them, distancing them.

"You first," Sakura says, and looks away.

Ino takes her chances.

"I've liked you for a long time," she says, blunt and to the point. There's no backing out now, even if she wanted to.

She doesn't. 

"I like you too," Sakura blurts out, face becoming redder and redder, and now, they are awkward teenagers again, awkward teenagers learning to become assassins, hiding secrets in shadowy corners, and insecurities behind power strong enough to lift boulders with one hand.

Ino blinks. The obvious question is there on the tip of her lips, but it's hard to say it. They've never really talked about it, not except that one time where they'd beaten each other to a pulp, screaming insults and desperation at each other, and Ino hadn't missed the ragged quality of Sakura's voice, or the way her fists trembled. After, they had lain there in the shade of a Konoha Oak, from the age of the Shodai, and Sakura had confessed her fears.

Answering her unasked question, Sakura whispers "I love him like I would a brother. A team member. But he lost me when he left me behind on that bench."

Ino feels an ache deep in her heart, and doesn't say, _he doesn't deserve you_. She wraps her arms around Sakura, and feels her relax into her arms.

"Sorry," Sakura says. Ino can hear the untold explanations in the word, sorry for breaking our friendship, sorry for not talking to you, sorry for mentioning Sasuke.

There's a short silence, which is more comfortable than silences usually are, and Sakura says, "So, um, do you want to date?"

Ino smiles.

"Yes," she says, and kisses her again.


End file.
